


千秋家国梦（廿一）

by guigui1122



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guigui1122/pseuds/guigui1122
Relationships: 远阳





	千秋家国梦（廿一）

孙坚将自己锁在书房里，他曾经在这里教过宋祁写字，给他读过孙中山先生的《三民主义与中国民族之前途》，他也为宋祁写过诗，唱过歌。

“怒潮澎湃党旗飞舞，这里是革命的黄埔。主义须贯彻纪律莫放松，预备作奋斗的先锋……”

孙坚大力撤掉书桌附带的抽屉，各种文件夹掉在地上，泛黄的纸张铺落一片，抽屉架磕在铺有长绒地毯的地面发出沉闷的响声。一个、两个、三个，孙坚逐渐冷静下来，这时他看到滚落在一张过期的电文旁边的镯子——在很久以前的月明星稀的谧静夜晚，宋祁笨拙地将镯子戴在孙坚手腕上。

那代表什么，孙坚也是清楚的。

只是他和严颂声不一样：严颂声不会改变自己的信仰更不会试图改变林纤月的信仰，但孙坚始终认为意识形态一致是交往的前提。想要继续下去，宋祁的思想必须有转变。

孙坚从柜中取下一瓶红酒斟酌半杯，他的耐心不多已全数用在宋祁身上，但宋祁显然并没有领会他的好意。往常面对这样不肯投诚的敌人，孙坚会直接放弃，只是这次他不舍得。不知道是舍不得自己先前卧薪尝胆的努力还是那张我见犹怜的脸庞。

为什么会这样呢？

怕是收徕宋祁的过程太过顺利了，孙坚还记得那年在军校的演习就是这样中了严颂声调虎离山之计。孙坚所在的蓝军将红军的大部队打得节节败退，一帆风顺的战况让孙坚喜上眉梢，命令集中兵力全歼红军。但没想到，严颂声带领了一小队红军悄悄摸到蓝军的指挥部，疏于防范的蓝军总部就这样被严颂声端掉了。严颂声说：“一帆风顺的，只会是最坏的结果。战争看的不是过程。”

最坏的结果，孙坚细细品味着那句话，或许是要有什么大事发生了。

等孙坚来到宋祁的房间，扑面而来的一股血气，瘫倒在地上的宋祁面色苍白，左手手腕蜿蜒着猩红扭曲的口子，水池中的水也尽为绯红。

眼前是一片黑暗，在遥远的地方微微有一丝光亮，有人站在那里向他招手。小坛子！宋祁飞奔过去，小坛子穿着一身麻布短衫，背后背着他从不离身的竹篓。宋祁有太多的话想和小坛子说，小坛子却抢在他前，“你该回去了”

“去哪？你也一起吗？”

“你该回去了”

回去？

宋祁睁开眼，是惨白的天花板——这就是死后的世界么？刺鼻的消毒水味告诉宋祁他又一次大难不死。

“你走吧”孙坚的声音从上方响起，宋祁还来不及对焦看清楚孙坚的脸他就消失在宋祁视野。

“颂声”此时的孙坚接到了于重庆操练新兵的任务。每天不外乎演习、训话、观摩，孙坚得到空闲便溜达到统计局机要处寻找严颂声，美名其曰讨教经验。孙坚在严颂声的办公室捧着一杯铁观音，对面的人从他坐在沙发上那刻起到现在一直没停地签阅手头上的文件。

严颂声幽幽地抬起埋于文件中的头吝啬的给予孙坚一个注意的目光，“说”

“颂声”孙坚扭着屁股挪到严颂声办公桌前。

严颂声将文件夹立起来挡在他与孙坚之间。

“颂声~”孙坚将文件夹拨倒。

“颂声，你是我最信任的人了。”孙坚一改刚才九曲十八弯的妖娆语调，“所以你做什么事我都不会怪罪你，你知道吗？”孙坚觉得小眼瞪小眼还不够，伸手扶住严颂声的肩膀，“但我，真的怀念我们一起在军校的日子”

说罢，孙坚转身离开，留下放在茶几上的没有热气了的一杯泡得刚刚好的铁观音。

严颂声起身去捡被孙坚扔在地上的文件，向来拿枪很稳的他手抖到捡不起一张薄薄的纸。

我是为你好。

不需要。

“你把林纤月是共产党的事情报告给黄司令了？”一大早孙坚刚到长沙警备司令部的办公室就看见严颂声早早等着自己了。

孙坚看着严颂声气得变成双眼皮的比往常大了的眼睛，把人推倒在沙发上，倒了杯水递过去，“你早就知道了，对不对？”林纤月是共产党的事早晚会暴露，与其让人以此为由抓与林纤月关系密切的严颂声小辫子不如自己趁着严颂声外出先处置了林纤月好让人脱离干系。

“不知道！她只是林纤月”严颂声打掉了茶杯，有些冲动地站起身。

“放屁！”凭借体格优势，孙坚又将人压回去，双手控制住严颂声让他直视自己，“我是为你好”

“不需要！”

但是，你知道的，我从来没有怨过你。


End file.
